Zutara- ZukoKatara- After All is Said and Done
by arivmkgirl
Summary: "His eyes bore straight into mine and this feeling is undeniable. Well it is for me. I want to stay in this cave forever" Zutara is featured in this dramatic romance that takes the setting of Ba Sing Se. The entire scene is based off of the large gap that the fans did not get to see in the episode,"The Crossroads of Destiny".


Hello Everyone! This is my very first fan fiction of anything I have ever done. I wanted to see how I could bend the stories of the fan based Zutara ship. I honestly don't expect much from this but if you do happen to stumble upon here and well maybe like it, well thanks... If not then yikes I am SO sorry.

* * *

The story begins within the final episode of the second book. Zuko and Katara are together alone in the cave underground. At this point Katara has just found out that Zuko's mother was taken from him during this war. And they can relate to each other on some level. I would never put anything too intense or grotesque for the audience I want to appeal to. Maybe there might be something but I don't think it will go TOO far.

* * *

Katara's POV

I'm locked with Zuko's eyes and his are deeply focused on mine. Somewhere in my body I feel as though there is some type of connection between us and yet I can not determine whether this is good or bad. All I can feel now is that there is a definite connection between him and I, whether he wants to admit it or not, I can tell that this moment, right here, right now, it is the beginning to something completely new.

I sit completely still on rock with an emanating ember glow. It brightens my fresh tears and complements the color to my dress that I have worn all the way from my water tribe in the South pole. I notice that my attire is not the only thing that the dim light compliments in the cave. A very short distance away, almost arms length or less, sits my opponent whom I've not taken my eyes off of since we've ended up in this ghastly room. The glow from my rock outlines the very features on his face so beautifully, particularly the rigid end of his face with a scar that embellishes most of his eyelid and side of his face. My expressions must be readable or obvious to what I've been looking at because he instantaneously lowers his stare and begins to gently outline his scar with the tips of his fingers. The way he feels around his face is ever so gently and it brings out a more sympathetic side that I have never seen before.

The small area between us grows more and more awkward and it has only been five seconds since we broke our stare. Zuko must notice this because he lets out a large sigh and it almost sounds like a half hearted chuckle. It's only then do I notice that he's gotten up and sat beside me.

"Hey Katara?"

These two words are all it takes for my senses to be heightened. I don't look up just yet but my chin slightly points up a few degrees and I realized that my posture has become more tense at the sound of his voice and as my muscles begin to tighten even further. I know that he notices because at that moment there I feel a light touch on my shoulder and it turns into a warm and reassuring squeeze that makes me feel far more at ease. My muscles untighten and I let out a large sigh. The next second the warm touch is gone and I never wanted it to leave because it made me feel so peaceful and warm inside. I glance over to my shoulder and let out a look of disappointment, but this too is obvious because I feel my chin begin to slowly lift at the touch of his knuckles beneath me and as I am beginning to look up, chills rush through the back of my neck and run down my spine. It's a good shiver. Our eyes meet with faces are only inches apart. I feel like we can stay like this forever because the warmth of his eyes are so comforting and I never notice the scar that lines the side of his face or the tiny freckles that are faint on his cheeks but all I notice are those eyes. The eyes that are filled with compassion and hurt and maybe even love, but I dismiss that last idea because I know our relationship can never be that way. Yet something inside of me tells me otherwise.

For once, I appreciate his company and I want to hope that the feeling is mutual. I start to back away ever so slightly and his movements mimic my own. We are now at comfortable distance to talk and I begin by saying, "Zuko?" His face glows when I say his name and I see a small grin appear on his mouth which makes his rosy cheeks glow as well. "Ya?" I can tell he tries to keep his composure but I see through this façade immediately and this makes me feel at ease.

"Hey, well I know that we haven't gotten along or even seen eye to eye at times, but well... I don't know-"

"You're welcome."

"Thanks." So he knows that I am grateful for him reaching out to me. I start again by now saying, "Can I ask you something?" His ears perk up ever so slightly which makes my cheeks red at this enjoyment. A small twitch in his mouth appears and his gaze shifts down and his response is hardly audible, "sure". I almost reach out to take his hand but I deem this too risky so I just reassure him with, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to".

"No it's completely fine", this brings out a gleaming smile that makes me secretly melt inside. "Well if I told you that I could heal your scar what would you think?"

"I'd think that you're kind and thoughtful and amazing."

"So you'd let me do it then?"

"It wouldn't hurt would it?" He lets out a faint half-hearted chuckle which sends butterflies through my stomach.

"No it won't hurt at all". And with that he reaches out for my face and his soft hand feels the side of my cheek lovingly as his other hand brings me up by my waist and now we are standing face to face. My face grows hot and all I can help myself but do is look sheepishly into his beautiful amber eyes which now bore into mine. He begins to close the gap in between us and he hugs me snuggly. I feel at home and everything is still and perfect. My head fits right into his neck and I close my eyes, savoring this closeness between us. I never want to let go and suddenly we pull apart ever so slightly as he bends over and whispers in my ear "Thank you". I stretch on my toes and whisper back, "It's I who should be thanking you." And with that he kisses me on my cheek but it is only a brush of his lips and I can only hope for more. Yet within a few seconds I begin to feel guilty and I realize why, because somewhere in my peripheral vision I spot a broken hearted boy standing in the corner by the name of Aang.


End file.
